pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Furbo (Storybook)
Fluffy Chu "Baby Furbo" is a main non-Pokémon character and the newest member to join the main cast. She joined Elizabeth and friends after she was saved by them from Golf Ball. About Baby Furbo is a cute pink furball and one of Elizabeth's friends. She is Fluffy Chu from the game of the same name. She is a and type. Her real name is Fluffy Chu, but she prefers to be called to be called Baby Furbo. History Baby Furbo originally lived in the universe of Fluffy Chu, being constantly petted by people as a virtual pet. She had had enough and broke out of the game, gaining several powers along the way and making the app discontinued due to her not being there anymore. She first appeared in Meet Lil' Baby Furbo! when she entered the Pokémon World from the phone of somebody who was playing Fluffy Chu. Golf Ball attempted to kidnap her, but Elizabeth and friends stopped her and she joined their traveling group. Golf Ball has made it her main goal to capture her so Team Rocket can use her sedating and sleep-inducing abilities to stop Elizabeth and friends from foiling their plans. In Through The Dark Cave!, she helped Elizabeth and the others get through the cave to Chocolate Lake by using her eyes like flashlights. In The Pinky Trio Entrance!, Baby Furbo is one of the Team Do-Gooders, along with Glorysia Melody, Skylinda and Super Happiness Lovely. However, Skylinda will do the pose when Baby Furbo is not present. In Glory and Twinkle In Baby Furbo's Meeting, she got kidnapped by Team Rocket. Thankfully, Top saved her by using Spark. In TBA, Baby Furbo has been rescued by Starlight Glimmer who used magic beam at Golf Ball. Glorysia thoughts Golf Ball who is trying to kidnap Furbo because Malachor want's the furball to corrupts into Dark Furball. Personality and characteristics TBA Official Site Bio Nicknames * Furbo-Chan: Nicknamed by Skylinda, sometimes Sky mistaking nicknamed Fluffy Chu. * Lil' Furbo: Nicknamed by Hoopa and Top. * Fluffy Chu: Her real name, but she hates being called this. Abilities * Fur: Baby Furbo can confuse her enemies by releasing a cloud of pink fur. This can block their vision or distract them. * Flashlight eyes: Baby Furbo can use her eyes like flashlights to light up dark places. It is similar to Ninja Dragonet, except that her eyes glow pink with a slight glittery effect. Dragonet’s eyes glow a bright red and resemble Incineroar‘s. * Sleepy dust: Baby Furbo can release a dust from her fur that puts her enemies to sleep. As shown in Baby Furbo's Meeting, Hoopa was unaffected while Top was affected. Grass-types and Pokémon with abilities that prevent sleep are not affected. * Flaming hairballs: She can cough up flaming hairballs from her stomach from her fur's friction. These can be used on those she doesn't like. * Calming waves: Baby Furbo can release a pink wave of energy that calms angry feelings and reduces hostility. * Slippery oil: She can secrete an oil from her fur that makes it harder for her enemies to grab her and prevents her from getting dirty. * Light magic: She can manipulate light magic at will, which is super effective against Dark-type Pokémon. If she comes in, she can make any shadows or dark magic disappear. However, her bright light has harmful effects on Dragonet, who controls shadows. The bright light will temporarily blind Dragonet and severely burn her body, as shown in Baby Furbo’s Mistake. In Nightmare Curse, she used magic against the nightmare army, disappear. * Healing waves: This is similar to calming waves, except that her healing waves will instantly heal anybody who touches them. * Instant healing: Baby Furbo also has a quicker version of her healing waves. She can heal anybody who is hurt, in which they flash pink 5 times with a distinctive ding ding ding-ding ding sound effect. It sounds similar to a healing machine in a Pokémon center. * Moveset: Like Ninja Dragonets, she can learn every Pokémon move. When using a move that requires hands or feet, she uses detached "hands" made of light. * Revival: Baby Furbo has the ability to bring living things back to life. * Regeneration: She can regenerate lost body parts. Weaknesses/Flaws * She hates water and will avoid it at all costs. This is due to her oil not working in water. * As Grass-types are immune to powder and spore moves, they are immune to her sleep powder. * She is not that hard to beat and is no stronger than most other Pokémon. * Her fur has to be brushed regularly, otherwise it will become matted and its power will be less effective. * Her fur is also highly flammable. * While her light magic cancels out Dark-type moves, Dark-type moves also cancel out her Light-type moves. Move descriptions * Sing: Baby Furbo sings a calming lullaby that puts the opponent to sleep. * Magical Leaf: Baby Furbo shoots glowing leaves from her mouth that chase the opponent. * Shadow Ball: Baby Furbo forms a black ball in front of her and throws it at the opponent. * Water Gun: Baby Furbo shoots a blast of water at the opponent. * Hyper Beam: Baby Furbo blasts the opponent with a beam of red/white energy. * Dazzling Gleam: Baby Furbo envelops herself in a bright pink light and charges at the opponent. * Fairy Wind: Baby Furbo stirs up a pink wind that hits the opponent. * Thunderbolt: Baby Furbo releases a beam of electricity from her body. * Ice Beam: Baby Furbo shoots a cold beam of energy at the opponent. * Moonblast: Baby Furbo borrows power from the moon and launches a pink blast at the opponent. * Fury Swipes: Baby Furbo uses her detached light hands as claws and slashes the opponent. Trivia * She is a pink version of Chu from the mobile game My Chu. * She is the second character who uses a pseudonym instead of their real name. The first one is Bubbles, who goes by the pseudonym "Dragonet." Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female characters Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Characters based on other characters from other media Category:Glory and Twinkle